


on the borderline

by heynineteen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, this is just lot of filth with some plot injected here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung haven't seen each other in almost a month. Some filth ensues, and they try something new.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	on the borderline

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first time writing something as explicit as this hehe this was somewhat a spur of the moment thing? something i wrote because i didnt want to write something else hehe.
> 
> much thanks to zoe for reading through this and beta-ing for me. i'm very glad i met you ❤️
> 
> any mistakes are mine. hope you enjoy (?) haha

The click of the lock sounded through the living room.

Jinyoung had barely gotten up from his comfortable position in the sofa before Jackson rushed into his open arms, peppering kisses all over his face and sucking at that spot underneath his jaw.

“Well, nice to see you again,” Jinyoung chuckled, pulling back to give Jackson a long, heated kiss. It had been a little over a month since he’d last seen Jackson, and though his boyfriend had gotten back late last night, they hadn’t seen each other yet since Jinyoung happened to be out the entire night filming an episode for his upcoming series. When he got back home in the morning, Jackson had already left to film for a variety show he’d be guesting on.

It was torture, knowing that Jackson was already breathing the same air he did, but still unable to see him due to their busy schedules.  _ But they were here now, _ Jinyoung thought,  _ and that was what mattered.  _ “I missed you, Sseun-ah,” he breathed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He blinked, trying to get rid of them, but he didn’t need to, seeing as how Jackson’s eyes were also glassy. A tear trickled down his cheek, and Jinyoung wiped it, kissing the spot where he’d stopped it. “So much.”

Jackson pulled him into a tight embrace, and Jinyoung pretended not to notice the wet patch Jackson’s tears left on his sweater. Despite being together for almost four years now, being apart never got easier for them, especially now that Jackson traveled more and was away for longer periods. One month was actually quite short - Jackson was usually away for two to three months at a time - but, well. Jinyoung still missed Jackson terribly.

When Jackson’s sniffles had subsided, Jinyoung once again pulled him into another kiss - just a gentle press of their lips together. What Jinyoung had meant as a single peck on the lips, however, turned into two, to three, to several more, and it wasn’t long until their kisses turned more heated.

Jackson’s tongue swiped at his lips, begging for entrance, to which Jinyoung granted him access. They stood there, pressed against each other tightly, and Jinyoung’s hands shifted to Jackson’s sides. He rubbed gentle circles into Jackson’s hoodie, hands slipping underneath to grasp at Jackson’s warm skin. He felt Jackson moan as his hands drifted to his abs and settled there, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride, knowing that a simple of touch of his could have that kind of effect on Jackson.

Jinyoung’s relishing in self-satisfaction was halted, however, by Jackson lifting him up to wrap his legs around his waist. The shock at Jackson’s sudden strength gave way to delight, however, as he found that the position was perfect for him to grind against his taut stomach. “You’ve been working out a lot, I see,” Jinyoung noted, arms coming around to Jackson’s neck for more support. He nipped at Jackson’s neck as the Chinese man brought them to their bedroom. “Helped keep my mind off of missing you,” Jackson replied casually. “Besides,” he added, and though Jinyoung couldn’t see him, he  _ knew  _ his eyebrows were wiggling in delight. “I wanted to be able to do this.”

Jinyoung was given no chance to reply as Jackson deposited him gently on the bed. Without speaking, they both moved to take off their clothes. Jinyoung had just gotten his pants off and was reaching for the waistband of his boxers when Jackson stopped him.

“I want to try something,” Jackson asked, eyes wide and pleading. Jinyoung looked to see Jackson, stark naked except for his undergarments. “Is it okay?”

Jinyoung nodded, unable to resist Jackson when he looked like that, especially after a month of being apart. “Okay,” he agreed. After all, Jackson hadn’t taken off his underwear either.

Jinyoung moved to pull Jackson into another kiss, but Jackson pulled away. “Can you lie down for me?” he asked, voice husky with desire.

_ Oh. Okay. _

Jinyoung lay back on the bed, shifting to find the most comfortable position possible. He glanced up to see Jackson hovering over him, hand caressing his cheek. “Just relax, Nyoungie, okay?” he muttered. “And if I do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you remember our safe word, right?”

Jinyoung nodded once more. “Red,” he said, referring to the word he and Jackson had decided on early in their relationship.

Jackson nodded, pleased. "Okay," he softly said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Okay," he said again.

Jinyoung closed his eyes as Jackson left a trail of gentle kisses down his chest. 

Jackson mouthed at Jinyoung’s hardening member, but his underwear was in the way. Jinyoung’s hands moved to take off the offending piece of clothing so he could finally feel Jackson’s mouth on him without any barriers, but - 

“No,” Jackson’s voice was gentle but his touch firm as he stopped Jinyoung midway. “Keep it on first.”

“Sseun-ah,” Jinyoung whined. “It’s been so long since we last did it, just  _ please-” _

Jackson moved from where he lay between Jinyoung’s legs. He now hovered over Jinyoung, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, so tender that Jinyoung found his resolve crumbling. “We’ll get there soon, Nyoungie,” Jackson promised. Balancing himself on one arm, Jackson skimmed a hand down Jinyoung’s body. “I just want to make this feel really good for you.” His hand made its way to Jinyoung’s, and Jinyoung watched as Jackson brought it to his lips. “Okay?”

Jinyoung smiled, unable to resist Jackson, especially after the display of tender affection. “Okay,” he acquiesced, pressing a light kiss to Jackson’s cheek. “I love you.”

Jackson grinned as he made his way back down. “Love you too, Nyoungie.” He resumed his earlier ministrations. Jinyoung could feel himself getting harder, and he shivered as Jackson gently blew on a wet patch he’d left on his underwear. Jackson kept up that pattern of licking and blowing, and the breath of cool air against the warm patch left Jinyoung sensitive and desperate for more.

“Sseunie-” he croaked out.

Jackson didn’t look up from his position, but he’d heard Jinyoung and proceeded to take his underwear off, chucking it to the side. Jinyoung’s cock stood straight, in rapt attention, and he watched as Jackson marveled over it.

He ran his fingers over it, touch feather-light. “So pretty, Nyoungie. Just as pretty as the rest of you.” His hands trailed down Jinyoung’s shaft, to his balls, then circling back up again, to where the entire process was repeated. Jackson then looked up and grinned at Jinyoung, mirth in his eyes. “And I have it all to myself.”

Jinyoung nodded, eyes squeezed shut as Jackson continued to tease him, never adding pressure to his movements. “Yes Sseun-ah, all yours-” he muttered, breath hitching as he felt Jackson press a gentle kiss to the sensitive head. “ _ Please,  _ Sseunie-”

And finally,  _ finally,  _ Jackson’s mouth was on him. Jinyoung let out a moan, fisting a hand in Jackson’s soft tresses as Jackson bobbed up and down his shaft. One of Jinyoung’s favorite things in the world was being inside Jackson, whether through the tight ring of muscle or his warm mouth, second only to the feeling of being in Jackson’s arms. He gripped the sheets as Jackson ran his tongue up his entire length and lathered several kitten licks onto the sensitive head. 

“Fuck, Sseun-ah,” Jinyoung hissed at a particularly well-placed lick. “Feels so good.”

Jackson was talented with his mouth. It amazed Jinyoung how Jackson could both rap and sing, could learn new languages with ease, and, Jinyoung’s personal favorite - could give mind-blowing head.

Jinyoung’s hips bucked up as he felt his cock hit the back of Jackson’s throat. Jackson hummed around him, the vibrations causing a pleasant tingling sensation to run through his entire body. He moaned. 

Jackson’s hand moved to cup his balls, never once taking his mouth off of Jinyoung’s length. Jackson continued the motions - the back of his throat occasionally coming into contact with Jinyoung’s tip - and Jinyoung felt the familiar coil of arousal start to tighten.

He let out a cry of frustration as Jackson moved away, an obscene  _ plop  _ sounding through the room. Jinyoung looked up to see Jackson staring at him with a smirk, lips glistening with sweat. His hands had moved from his balls to languidly stroke at Jinyoung’s entire length.

“Why’d you stop?” Jinyoung asked, not caring how desperate he sounded at the moment.

Jackson’s annoyingly arrogant yet extremely attractive smile never wavered. “No reason,” he said casually, as if it hadn’t been a month since they last had time together, as if he hadn’t teased Jinyoung during that month apart from each other with lewd pictures and videos of him getting himself off. As if he hadn’t teased Jinyoung further since he’d arrived yesterday. As if he hadn’t teased Jinyoung since the early evening, when he’d pinned Jinyoung to the wall and made out with him like a desperate, horny teenager.

Jinyoung wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Or fuck the smirk off his face. Whichever.

But he couldn’t, because Jackson was now settling back into his earlier position, having seen how debauched Jinyoung looked. His eyes roamed all over his boyfriend - taking in his flushed face, the pink spreading across his chest, the marks littered on his neck and his collarbones, the way which he tightly gripped his cheeks, the  _ O  _ of his sinful lips - and Jackson’s patience snapped. He wanted to make Jinyoung come and he wanted to do so right now.

Jinyoung could clearly see the change in Jackson’s expression. The dark, sudden desire in his eyes - and Jinyoung knew that he’d finally be getting what he wanted all along. Jackson was done with the teasing, and was going to absolutely wreck him tonight.

Jackson sank to his knees in one graceful movement and sucked Jinyoung off with such ferocity that Jinyoung almost whimpered. He moved up and down Jinyoung’s shaft, twirling his tongue around, while one hand moved to wrap around the base of Jinyoung’s member, following the pace of Jackson’s mouth.

It felt  _ so good,  _ and Jinyoung let Jackson know as much. The combination of Jinyoung’s hitched breaths, his moans, the  _ “So good, Sseun-ah,”  _ and the “ _ Please please please Sseunie,”  _ all bore witness to the arousal flooding through Jinyoung’s veins.

Jinyoung had shut his eyes in pleasure. Jackson’s warm mouth and the movement of his hand clouding his thoughts, and he faintly registered Jackson’s other hand on his hip, keeping him in place. His dick pulsed with the realization that Jackson was holding him down, causing Jackson to moan around his length.

Jinyoung opened his eyes to glance at Jackson. He moved enthusiastically up and down Jinyoung’s shaft, cheeks hollowed in. Jinyoung took in the brunette tresses he’d messed up as they made their way to the bed, the long, dark, eyelashes against his tanned skin, the shine of spit down his chin, and the blissful expression he had on his face - as if there were nowhere else he’d rather be than between Jinyoung’s legs, sucking him off - and suddenly Jinyoung felt the coil of arousal tighten even more, bringing him close to the edge.

Jinyoung fisted his hand in Jackson’s hair. “Sseun-ah,” he breathed. “I’m close,  _ please-” _

Jackson’s hand continued its movements. “Come for me, Nyoungie,” he commanded, voice laced with desire and arousal. “I wanna see you come.”

Jackson quickened his pace, the sound of his hand moving along Jinyoung’s length echoing throughout the room. He leaned forward to suck at the very tip. It was the final push Jinyoung needed, and he came with a groan. 

“Fuck, Sseun-ah,” he muttered as Jackson pulled back and thick, white ropes of cum coated his stomach. Jackson’s hands trailed lightly along his shaft, riding him out through his orgasm. Jinyoung lay there, trying to catch his breath and recover from the first orgasm he’d had in a month that wasn’t due to his own hand. It got the job done, jerking himself off, but it was nothing compared to the way Jackson made him come.

“Sseun-ah,” he muttered, about to get up and switch positions so he could get Jackson off. He wasn’t looking at Jackson, still breathless from his release, and so he missed the smirk that graced the older’s features. “Come on, let’s -  _ AH! _ ” 

Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off by Jackson’s warm mouth. Jackson licked and sucked along the length of his member, barely giving Jinyoung time to recover.

Jinyoung honest-to-god  _ whimpered _ . He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and Jackson’s movements bordered on both pleasurable and painful. 

“Sseun-ah,” he mewled, hands scrambling at the sheets underneath. He gripped them tightly as Jackson gave no indication of having heard him, instead continuing to bob up and down his shaft. Jinyoung’s hips jerked, and he felt Jackson’s large hands press down onto him, holding him in place, grip so tight that Jinyoung knew that there’d be bruises the next day.

Jackson pulled away to speak, his hand stroking Jinyoung’s member, where it had been in his mouth a second ago. Jinyoung spasmed at the feel of Jackson’s rough hands on his dick - with him still reeling from his earlier orgasm, all sensations were heightened and Jackson’s purposeful strokes were almost overwhelming. “I want you to come for me again, Nyoungie,” Jackson muttered, gaze dark with desire. “Can you do that?”

Jinyoung was given no time to respond as Jackson went down on him once more. Jinyoung arched his back as Jackson suckled at the sensitive head, a wail escaping him in the process.  _ Fuck.  _ It hurt but at the same time it felt so good - 

“I- I can’t,” Jinyoung sniffled, tears forming in his eyes from both the pain and the pleasure. He felt a tear spill out. “Too much,” he keened, as Jackson continued to suck at his cock.

He felt the warmth around his mouth disappear, and he shivered as his cock met the cold air of the room. Jackson's hands had moved to his thighs and were gently massaging them. “Be honest, Nyoungie,” he gently said, sounding so different from just minutes earlier when he’d been coaxing Jinyoung to completion. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jinyoung thought about it for a second. Then shook his head. “No,” he replied, hands covering Jackson’s.

“What’s your color?” Jackson asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Green,” he answered.

“You know your safe word,” Jackson caressed his thighs tenderly, causing Jinyoung to shiver. Jinyoung nodded, shifting to bring his hard member close to Jackson’s hands. “Yes, Sseun-ah  _ please-” _

He was cut off with a gasp as Jackson took him into his mouth again in one fluid motion. The short break had helped Jinyoung recover a bit, but once again it was all too much for Jinyoung. He hissed, legs spasming as Jackson gently blew across the tip, a contrast to the warm environment his mouth had been in a second earlier.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck.” _

Jackson spat into his hand and wrapped it around Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung scrabbled against the sheets - the pressure and firmness in Jackson’s grip making his head spin - and his hand started to move from the root to the tip. Jackson’s movements were faster, much quicker than the lazy strokes he’d teased Jinyoung with earlier. Jinyoung cried out at the flick of Jackson’s wrist in one of his upward strokes and the little licks he lathed on the head as he continued stroking his cock. Jinyoung’s legs were shaking uncontrollably by now, and he sobbed at the barrage of senses overwhelming his body. He could barely think straight, and his cheeks were damp with tears from how much it all was and how he still wanted more. 

Jackson further increased his pace, taking Jinyoung’s cock with the intensity he approached everything with, and switched to sucking the oversensitive head as his hand kept up its motions. This was all too much for Jinyoung, who was hit suddenly with the all too familiar clench of his impending release.

He fisted his hand in Jackson’s hair, so tight it must’ve hurt, as he sucked once, twice, before Jinyoung came with a shout. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on him, and he struggled to catch his breath. Jinyoung looked up at Jackson blearily, wholly spent from coming twice in a row, and watched as Jackson stared at the trickle of cum in amazement. 

“You really did come again,” he whispered, an expression of awe on his face. 

Jinyoung preened under his gaze. They’d been together for several years now, but the look of wonder on Jackson’s face when he gazed at Jinyoung was something that still gave him the butterflies, especially when he was in bed, laid bare for Jackson to see. 

Jinyoung felt exhaustion hit him all at once, the adrenaline from the sex having worn off, and he closed his eyes, too tired to respond. He faintly registered the sound of footsteps and running water, but didn’t open his eyes to check. He was tired and he wanted to go to bed, worn out from their earlier activities.

He flinched as he felt something wet press against his stomach. “Sorry,” he heard an apologetic murmur. He opened an eye to see Jackson hovering over him, naked except for the pair of boxers he’d been wearing since earlier, with a warm washcloth in his hand. Jinyoung closed his eyes again as Jackson proceeded to clean him up. He hears snippets of Jackson’s soothing voice -  _ “Did so good….Nyoungie….amazing….next time….”  _ \- as Jackson wiped him down, muttering a warning before cleaning his spent cock.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but when he floated back into consciousness. Jackson was already beside him, stroking his hair gently. 

“Hey you,” Jackson smiled upon seeing that Jinyoung was back. Jinyoung felt him press a kiss to his forehead, and Jinyoung snuggled further into his embrace. “How was it?”

Jinyoung hit him lightly in the chest. “I don’t think I have the strength to walk tomorrow,” he whined, nuzzling into Jackson’s neck. “But it was good. Really good.”

“Yeah?” Jackson pulled back to get a better look at him, a dopey smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung murmured in assent, cupping Jackson’s face in his. His hand skimmed down the length of Jackson’s body, and the lack of a waistband by his hip caught his attention. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you off,” Jinyoung whispered, squeezing Jackson’s bicep in apology.

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Jackson reassured him, bringing him closer so that their chests touched. Where the feel of Jackson’s skin had brought him nothing but arousal earlier, it now enveloped him in warmth and comfort, and Jinyoung was grateful once more for someone who managed to excite him  _ that  _ way but also comforted him like no one else. “I wanted tonight to be about you anyway, remember?” Jackson said, voice filled with so much tenderness and affection that Jinyoung felt like his heart would burst at any moment.

Jinyoung stuck his bottom lip out, Jackson’s habit of pouting having rubbed off of him after being together for so long. Because just as Jinyoung was weak for Jackson’s large eyes pouty expression, so was Jackson never able to deny Jinyoung when he employed the same tactics. “Next time, it’s my turn,” Jinyoung retorted, managing to sound both petulant and affectionate in the way only he knew how to.

“Okay,” Jackson smiled, ruffling Jinyoung’s hair. “Next time, it’s up to you what you want to do to me.”

Jinyoung hid his face in the junction between Jackson’s neck and shoulder so his boyfriend wouldn’t see the smirk on his face.

Oh, he was  _ so  _ looking forward to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> also fun fact: the first part of the story (the more plot part of the fic) was written in less than half an hour, in the hour or two before i posted this....so yes this really is just pure fith haha.
> 
> i have a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/___heynineteen) account where i talk about how much i miss jinson, writing, my other ships, and...a bunch of other stuff because i love to talk. i also have a [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/heynineteen) account if that's more your thing!
> 
> also I'm sorry for any errors in the author's notes and any inconsistencies - I'm on my phone at the moment and my fingers are quite big haha.


End file.
